1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a ceiling lamp, and more particularly, to a ceiling lamp which can be conveniently mounted on a ceiling.
2. Description of Related Art
As indispensable objects, lamps are widely used in people's daily life, and gradually developed to have more and more different types according to the exact environments where they are applied, including road lamp, tunnel lamp, underwater lamp, landscape lamp, parking lamp, vehicle lamp, washing lamp, ceiling lamp, traffic lamp, table lamp, mine lamp, etc.
For the lamps which are mounted at high levels, such as road lamp and ceiling lamp, it is desirable to have such lamps be easily installed so that the installing time can be reduced and the possibility of danger that the installing person falls from a high place is lowered. However, the conventional lamps generally need multiple processes to finish the installation thereof, extending the time of risk of the installing person exposed to the high level during installation of the lamps.
What is needed, therefore, is a ceiling lamp which can overcome the limitations described above.